Episode 3749/3750 (25th May 2004)
Plot When the doctor tells Jack he's free to go detectives wait out side his room eager to take his statement. Robert begs his father to think carefully before he speaks to them. The detectives make it plain to Jack from the outset that they know why Andy shot him. Surprised by what they already know Jack tells them he can’t remember what happened after he opened the caravan door. Frustrated by Jack's amnesia the detectives head to Emmerdale in search of locals who can corroborate their hunch about the bad blood between the Sugden brothers. True to form, Viv is happy to offer her assistance to the police in their enquiries. With Donna’s help the detectives soon learn about Andy shooting holes in the wall up at the farmhouse. Convinced that Andy is more than a little trigger-happy the police arrive at Jack's while he is on his way home. The police are in for a surprise when Jack tells them that he can remember what happened, but they are not pleased when he tells them that he remembers that his shooting was only a shooting accident. When Andy arrives on Jack's doorstep he leaves heartbroken as Jack tells him he's on his own now and he wants nothing to do with him. When Terry arrives at The Woolpack and Bob asks Donna to tell Terry how TJ’s hearing test went. Terry confronts Dawn for not telling him about his son's test. Terry later complains to Louise about being a peripheral figure in TJ's life. Louise suggests he needs to be more proactive, Terry's response is to organise a Christening for TJ. When he tells Dawn about his plans she goes ballistic and says that there's no way TJ is going to be christened. Sadie offers Nicola a cleaning contract at Holdgate Farm. Over a glass of wine to toast the deal, cunning Sadie slyly pumps Nicola for dirt on Charity. One of Emmerdale's leading gossip peddlers Nicola is only too happy to oblige and tells Sadie about how Charity was working as prostitute when she met Chris Tate. Laurel, meanwhile, sets to work on the cleaning and irritates Tom and Charity with her chatter. Laurel soon finds herself in a spot of bother as Sadie's huge dog, Damon, traps her in a room. When Laurel is eventually rescued Sadie's only concern is for her hound. When Diane returns to The Woolpack and catches Val red-handed in the act of serving drinks she tells her sister that she's out of a job with immediate effect. Val shocks Rodney by deciding to come clean about their affair. Diane surprises them both by telling them that she knew already that they were carrying on again and isn’t bothered by it because she's got more important things to worry about. Diane tells Louise that she will only allow Val to keep her job on the condition that Chas is reinstated and leaves it up to Louise and Val to decide what they are going to do. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *DC Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast *Nurse - Helen Lacey *DI Keysell - John Branwell *Dr Morten - Anne Hornby Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Jack's room and corridor *Butlers Farm - Barn *Church Lane *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, King & Sons office, living room, hallway and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, hallway and public bar *Pollard's Factory - Office *Café Hope - Café *Unknown road *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and exterior Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,744,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes